earth919fandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Blisstol (Corriane Diana Anders)
"Kay, fine. But only if you agree to pay for my drinks. And possibly food." Her enemies laugh at the name, but when the Blue Blisstol is in their sights, the last thing her enemies see is her and the distinctive appearance of her pistol. Corriane Diana Anders never chose this life, however, she had no choice but to never look back. Appearance Corriane is 5'7, weighs 129 lbs, light tan skin, long blue and black hair, slim yet sort of athletic body, and brown eyes. Corriane has a distinctive clothing choice; she appears to wear almost anything associated with the colour blue, going as far as to dye parts of her hair blue as well. In addition, she wears a special mechanical mask over her face, of course, coloured blue, and a black and blue kevlar bodysuit when she goes on jobs she took from S.H.I.E.L.D. Relationships *Leon Hawkens (S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent, friend) *Anonymous (Employer) Powers/Abilities *'Pistol Proficiency: 'In her years as a soldier in the US army, then later as a mercenary for S.H.I.E.L.D., Corriane has become extremely proficient in using pistols as her main weapon of choice, even using the pistol itself as a weapon. She can also dual-wield pistols. *'Pistol Marksmanship: 'One of Corriane's strengths with a pistol is that she is capable of getting perfect shots to weak points of the normal human body, however she may have to find weak points of the body if the target is enhanced or an "other-worldly" body. *'Gun-Kata: 'Combined with her mixed fighting style, Corriane is able to use her pistol in close-quarters combat. With her pistol(s), she is able to take down a slightly larger group of enemies (ranging from 5-9). Skills *'Firearms: 'Apart from favouring pistols, she has also trained in handling other firearms as well such as assault rifles, shotguns etc. though she is not as proficient as she is with a pistol. *'Skilled Fighter: Corriane's fighting style consists of a mix of jujitsu, lucha libre, and boxing. At most, she would be able to take down a small group of enemies (about 5-6) by herself, but she would barely be able to hold her own against more skilled fighters. *'Artist:' In her free time, Corriane likes to express herself through art, and has kept several art books in her possession to simply doodle. She also comes up with her own paintjobs for each of her pistols, and usually paints them herself. Weaknesses *Corriane is a human, so anything that can kill a human, can kill her too. *Any attempts to bring up her upbringing, by anyone or herself, would cause Corriane to freeze at the moment and slowly break down. Equipment All of the Blue Blisstol's weapons are coloured in anything associated with blue, even if it is a different shade or hue, but similar to the colour blue. *'Smith & Wesson M&P Compact:' Corriane's main weapon of choice. *'Walther PPK: '''Corriane has two of these, and usually uses them for dual-wielding. *'Glock 42:''' When she's not on a job, Corriane carries this around in her back pocket for emergencies. Personality Corriane is not one to socialise with strangers most of the time when she is working, unless it was absolutely necessary. Outside of work, she gets to be herself, which was relaxing wherever's nice or comfortable to ease her mind. In terms of relationships, she isn't really the type to be romantic, but she is neither the kind to be sexual unless in a deep relationship. Bringing up her upbringing would cause her to have a distraught episode, where she would destroy objects around her, before curling up into a ball in tears until she is calmed down. She never brings up anything about her former life before now. When she takes on mercenary jobs, Corriane takes considerate care as to how she approaches her target; she will ONLY go for her target, no one else. She does her best to avoid any other casualties. History Corriane Diana Anders was born in Los Angeles, California. Her parents used to serve as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents (although they covered it up as being in the CIA) until the day Corriane was conceived, and so the couple retired from S.H.I.E.L.D. so they could raise their daughter in peace. Corriane had a normal life, like most people. She had a good education, a healthy relationship with her parents and even those outside her family she considers her friends; that all ended on the 19th of June, 2007. Whatever her parents did during their time in the line of duty was coming back to haunt them. Corriane was barely 16 years old at the time when her parents were seemingly killed in a drive-by. Suspiciously, everyone she knew at the time were disappearing one by one. She did not know why; during the time she spent living with foster parents whom she barely connected with, Corriane eventually discovered her parents' past, and eventually found that her "foster parents" were actually S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who knew Corriane's parents, and were considered the only family she has left. In the time she spent with the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Corriane was taught how to defend herself from anything that might be a threat to her, sometimes accompanying them to training, where she would eventually train alongside them, and discovered that she was very well-suited to using pistols whenever she went to a shooting range, and earned the nickname "Blue Blisstol", for her obsession with the colour blue, and for the way she uses a pistol. She enlisted in the US Army almost a year after her life was taken away, before becoming a mecernary. Though Corriane is not recognised as a fully-fledged agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., she was willing to become a mercenary for them, taking jobs and getting paid, although she saw this as an opportunity to find out who took her life away... Trivia & Quotes * Corriane has been obsessed with the colour blue since she was little. © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Inhabitants Category:Thor Saying "Yeet"'s Characters